nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Salvok
Salvok was a male human wizard NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Salvok was a wizard who served the Dragon Queen and was brought from another world to perform the ritual to allow her to come to Goric. He was also a personal rival of Ferris Gerabaldi. He was killed by Ferris at the Battle at Thorgain Peak after opening the portal. Background Salvok was born as a son of a minor noble and lived in relative comfort and safety in his early years. He was identified as having a talent and interest in magic early in life and his parents easily arranged for him to study magic at the High Tower of Wizardry, where he proved a talented, if arrogant and occasionally cruel, magic user. When he was 18 Salvok met the young half-elf Ferris Gerabaldi, who was a new student to the High Tower. Salvok was the ringleader of a number of others students who teased and mocked Ferris because of his heritage.The two took an immediate dislike to one another and would argue and debate often, though Salvok usually came out the worse in such debates. Ferris would often trounce him with logic and facts while Salvok would grow angry and make himself look like a fool with heated rants. Salvok became more and more determined to put the young halfbreed in his place, though he never managed to do so before he left the High Tower. In the Service of the Dragon Queen Salvok performed his tests to be recognized as a full wizard. In Salvok's world wizards chose to wear robes of a color that aligned with their worldview. The charitable and lawful would wear white, while the malicious and ruthlessly ambitious would wear black. Those whose morality fell somewhere in between would don the red robes. Salvok unflinchingly selected the black robes. Shortly after graduating he entered the service of the Church of the Dragon Queen, and was quickly recognized for his intelligence, ability and ruthlessness. The Dragon Queen had a plan to expand her power by expanding her influence into another world, and Salvok was soon added to the project to help make it happen. Eventually it was learned that a key tome was needed to open the portal, but the only known copy was in the possession of a wizard named Melie who specialized in summoning magics. Salvok and a squad of the Dark Queen's followers were dispatched to procure the book. A grand battle took place and while Melie was able to magically teleport his minotaur bodyguard Vestibule away, Salvok and his allies slew Melie and obtained the needed tome. Travel to Goric The preparations were under way in Salvok's home world, but the Dragon Queen would need his magical ability in Goric to open the portal to bring her through. Her followers sent Salvok there to assist the Dragon Queen's allies on that world in opening the portal. To his dismay Salvok learned that the magic on Goric worked differently than on his world and many of his spells misfired or had unexpected results. Fortunately one of the Dragon Queen's allies on Goric was the liche Sedrina the Souless and so Salvok traveled to the Brokenback Swamps to make use of her magical resources and knowledge to reorient his magic. Battle with the Heroes of Prophecy After several months of study with Sedrina, Salvok was aligning his magic with the properties of Goric and even learning new spells he'd not yet mastered in his home world. However, the research was interrupted in late Wolverine, 1129 when the Heroes of Prophecy attacked Sedrina's tower. The intruders steadily made their way through Sedrina's defenses managed to penetrate the liche's inner sanctum to face she and Salvok. To Salvok's utter shock, Vestibule was with the intruders, as was Salvok's old nemesis Ferris Gerabaldi. The two were accompanied by Qualinthalis Miertholas, Dedekind Fried, Dandy Lion, Horace, Zalin, Elrude, and Gabriel. The battle was intense, but the magic of the two was up to the challenge. Within seconds Sedrina and Salvok had turned Vestibule into a statue, transported Dandy and Horace elsewhere, and slain Zalin. As the battle wore on, Dedekind and Elrude were incapacitated as well. Unfortunately Salvok was wounded and it seemed that Gabriel, Qualin and Ferris would not quit. Unable to fight effectively and unwilling to risk himself further, Salvok teleported to safety to report to Sedrina's master, Starr. The Battle of Thorgain Peak Salvok continued to assist Starr as he worked to gather more artifacts of the gods of Goric, necessary components to increase strength of the Dragon Queen when she was brought over. He charted out the best time when the stars would be favorable to perform the ritual, ultimately settling on 15th of Unicorn, 1130. Starr and Emerald accompanied Salvok to Thorgain Peak, which the wizard had determined was the best place to open the portal to allow the Dark Queen in. They knew the Heroes of Prophecy were near, and would no doubt attempt to interfere so Salvok erected a magical barrier so they could not interfere with the ritual. The Heroes of Prophecy did arrive to try to stop the spell, and they brought not one, but two armies to do so. General Harlock Hammerhand commanded a force of 200 dwarves from the west, while Baron Christopher Ravenut led a force of 300 humans from the south. Starr and Emerald held the forces at bay, though the Heroes of Prophecy managed to slip past them and approach Salvok as he performed the ritual. They attempted to stop him, but they were unable to pierce his magical protections. With a cruel grin and a look of triumph at Ferris he completed the ritual and opened the portal to allow the Dragon Queen into Goric. Once the ritual was complete, however, the barrier dropped and the Heroes of Prophecy attacked at at once. Salvok dueled with Ferris while the others were forced to contend with the Dragon Queen. Salvok was confident that she would protect him, but she was either too busy fighting Ferris' allies or simply didn't care and Salvok was bested one last time by Ferris as the half-elf slew him. Personality and Abilities Salvok was an intelligent and capable wizard, learning and even re-learning magic at a rapid rate. He spent less time on Goric than Ferris Gerabaldi but was able to reorient his magic far faster than the half-elf was. However Salvok was also emotional, hotheaded, entitled and cruel. His privileged upbringing and magical abilities caused him to think he was better than nearly everyone else in the world and he did little to disguise his feelings on the matter. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs